A computer network is composed of a set of nodes and a set of links that connect one node to another. For instance, a computer network may be composed of a set of routers while the set of links may be cables between the routers. When a first node in the network sends a message to a second node in the network, the message may pass through many links and many nodes. The set of links and nodes that the message passes through while traveling from the first node to the second node is referred to as a path through the network.
A network operator may deploy one or more network devices to implement service points that apply network services such as firewall, carrier grade network address translation (CG-NAT), performance enhancement proxies for video, transport control protocol (TCP) optimization and header enrichment, caching, and load balancing. In addition, the network operator may configure service chains that each identify a set of the network services to be applied to packet flows mapped to the respective service chains. A service chain, in other words, defines one or more network services to be applied in a particular order to provide a composite service for application to packet flows bound to the service chain.